Wishing Well
by ms.evil
Summary: Tomoyo has made many wishes. But only one came true.


Oh my god! I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for disappearing from the fanfic world like that! Please accept my apologies with this three chapter story while I continue to scramble for more inspiration.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Wishing Well  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
It was days like these that made Tomoyo Daidouji wish for her grade school days. Days where she and her greatest friends in the whole wide world just sat in the local ice cream parlor laughing about trivial things that would not matter in the months to come. She loved watching Sakura's eyes sparkle when her order arrived, piled high with sprinkles, nuts, and sauces. She loved seeing that Syaoran still blushed when Sakura tapped him to point out cute little animals or how nice different couples looked together. She loved being here. She loved this place, her friends, and the magical feel this town seemed to hold. However she only notices this because of her early card adventures.  
  
Now with her eighteenth birthday only a week away and her last feelings of childhood melting away Tomoyo felt nothing but despair. She wanted nothing but to turn back time and go back. Back to when she still had that major crush on Sakura, back to when cards still roamed the town freely, back to when Eriol still wreaked havoc.  
  
She smiled when she thought of the ebony haired boy that she had spent her fifth grade with. After that whole incident Eriol had returned to England where he belonged, only to return once in their sophomore year just for the heck of it. She surely missed Suppi's hyperactive exploits, Nakuru's random stalkings, and Eriol Hiiragizawa himself.  
  
The violet eyed teen sighed heavily as she stirred her melting ice cream.  
  
"So what are you going to do for your birthday Tomoyo?" Sakura asked popping a spoonful of whipped cream in her mouth while watching her friend at the same time.  
  
The girl in question shrugged, "I'm not sure. Probably a small party; or maybe I'll invite everybody I've known over the years for a huge bash," Tomoyo said, only kidding.  
  
Her life long friend grinned showing off her newly straightened pearly whites, "That's a great idea! It would be nice to see everybody again especially Eriol and Nakuru! Oh and Yukito, we haven't seen him since he went off to college all those years ago!"  
  
"But Sakura I was only ki-"  
  
"She's right Tomoyo," Sakura's every faithful boyfriend interrupted, "This would be a great chance to see everyone. They couldn't refuse as it is your eighteenth."  
  
'They're ganging up on me!' Tomoyo thought.  
  
Giving in she replied, "Sure, what the heck."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
She had found herself walking towards Eriol's abandoned mansion. Heliotrope eyes scanned over the aging bricks and long strings of ivy spilling from the down up. Coned roofs stood at the top of the cylinder molded rooms near the west wing of the manor. An arch was built on the right or the house and connected to another portion of the house for cars to pass through. The glass windows had grown tainted with dust and the blood red rose bushes had over grown, and were now falling over the stone path. And just a few yards away from the stone path was a well with a rusty crank and an ancient wooden bucket.  
  
There was a square stone lying in the grass with something written on it, though Tomoyo was too far away to see what it said. She stood before an iron gate that barricaded the mansion from intruders. It reminded Tomoyo of the castle Sleeping Beauty was held in while her Prince Charming was coming to rescue her. So fairytale like, so magical...  
  
Tomoyo snorted softly, 'I wonder why.'  
  
Not giving the place a second glance she walked off towards the town square in search of a fabric for her birthday dress. Trailing her fingers along the brick wall Tomoyo hummed to herself a song she had heard on the radio a few days ago. It was an old song, by at least a couple of years, but a good one with a catchy tune.  
  
Catching onto the energy of the song Tomoyo skipped the rest of the way towards town.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
The cashier handed the raven haired girl a bolt of glossy cream colored satin along with her credit card. Tomoyo smiled at the lady before walking out the door, ideas of a dress already developing. But as she stepped out into the streets she noticed a tall girl standing on the side walk waving to people.  
  
Tomoyo walked up to her and the girl turned to face her. Flashing her a wide grin and waving enthusiastically the girl with soft amber eyes surprised the Daidouji heir. Unbeknownst to Tomoyo there was a sign on her chest that read, "TALK TO ME IN ENGLISH AND I'LL SCRATCH YOUR BACK."  
  
"Hi!" she said in English.  
  
Tomoyo stared at her blankly, not understanding much, "Hello," she replied with the only word she knew of English in a thick Japanese accent.  
  
The golden haired girl continued to speak in the foreign language, "Can you speak English? I really hope you can, I've been standing out here for so long waiting for my boyfriend to finish shopping that I've tried striking up some conversation with the locals. Only, they don't understand a word I've been saying."  
  
Another blank stare, Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Here she was standing on the sidewalk talking to a girl she didn't even understand. It was an awkward moment. She saw the blonde frown.  
  
"You don't do you? Damn, I really thought I found someone."  
  
Someone from behind them spoke, "Tsk, tsk, Laurie. You shouldn't forget to scratch her back; she did talk to you in English, even if it was only a simple greeting.  
  
Laurie smiled, "Well finally, you take a really long time to shop for a guy you know."  
  
Tomoyo turned around to see who the girl was conversing with and gasped as she saw the familiar face, dropping her fabric in the process.  
  
"Eriol?!"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Hello Tomoyo! Fancy meeting you here," he replied to her exclamation in that calm voice she knew so well.  
  
"What are you doing back here in Tomeoda?" Tomoyo asked picking up the bolt.  
  
"To see you for your eighteenth birthday, I heard from a certain cherry blossom you were throwing a huge birthday party." He was smiling that polite smile, dark sapphire eyes no longer sparkling with mischief but with cheerfulness. It reminded her of the sparkle she had seen a million times in the jade orbs of her best friend.  
  
"Sakura," she murmured softly, smiling at the thought of the girl running all over town telling everybody and calling everybody that had moved away.  
  
"The one and only. Really quite lucky too, I can't sense your aura as well as Li's and Sakura's so I almost missed it," he told her.  
  
"But why are you coming for me and not Sakura and Li?"  
  
Eriol continued smiling, "I did come, but only after everyone but them were gone. I didn't stay very long though."  
  
"That's not fair, they got to see you twice already and I'm only seeing you now," Tomoyo replied with a childish pout.  
  
Her cerulean eyed friend laughed, "I'm sorry, truly."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and wiped that pout off her face with a smile. She surprised Eriol by embracing him tightly, "It's so great to see you again! It's been ages!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. A cough was heard and they broke apart. Eriol laughed nervously at the blonde.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo this is Laurie, my girlfriend," he told her, and then switching to English he said, "Laurie this is my childhood friend Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," they both said in their native languages, smiling politely though they both knew that they were still utterly confused.  
  
Eriol wrapped an arm around Laurie's shoulders before saying, "Well we best be going, I'll see you later."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in recognition watching the couple walk off until the disappeared. It was strange seeing Eriol again. She had always thought that he'd be back in England concocting more evil schemes, but he was here, with a girlfriend.  
  
Clutching the fabric in both hands Tomoyo spun around on her heel and walked back towards home. She wondered why Eriol wasn't going back to his mansion. But then it hit her that he might be going to other places with his girlfriend.  
  
His girlfriend.  
  
Tomoyo scoffed at herself. She just couldn't get over it. This was strange because up until now she had hardly ever given Eriol a second thought on having a relationship with people other than Kaho. It just seemed strange. To her, it seemed like everybody in town had been paired off. Sakura and Li, Yamazaki and Chiharu, Rika and Terada-sensei, Naoko and the new kid that she never caught the name of, and Eriol and Kaho. Well everyone except for her of course.  
  
She had looked around of course. Had gotten crushes other than Sakura, yes. But the thing was she wasn't popular or exceedingly beautiful like Sakura. Tomoyo knew people sure but wasn't popular, and in her opinion, was decent looking. But nothing out of the ordinary. And throughout her soon to be eighteen years of life, nobody has ever asked her out.  
  
All of her friends thought it was quite queer for her to be alone all those years while having to watch them with their boyfriends laughing and enjoying a good time. It hurt to be alone. But she was Tomoyo Daidouji and in being so, she would suffer for her friends.  
  
Half and hour later she was passing the fairytale mansion again. She could've sworn she heard pots and pans clanging and yells mingling with laughter, but when she listened harder, it was gone. The gates were open though. And not being able to resist herself, she walked in.  
  
Laying the bolt of fabric in the grass her first instinct was to go over to the well.  
  
Walking closer she got a better look of the stone. On it, it read: "Dedicated to Kiyomi Misuki the Queen of wishful thinkers."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the well, 'This must be a wishing well,' she guessed. She stepped over the stone plaque and put her pale hands on the edge of the well. Amethyst eyes glanced down. The well wasn't too deep, just about six feet. But at the bottom of the well Tomoyo could see that it was littered with hundreds of coins. She smiled, 'Definitely a wishing well. No hope resisting it,' she thought finally.  
  
She fished around in her shoulder bag before coming out with a copper coin. Closing her eyes she left only a grin on her face. 'I wish for...'  
  
Before she was able to finish her wish, some force tackled her to the ground in a fit of giggles and yells. "TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!!!" It screamed.  
  
That very girl was currently being smashed against the grass gave a muffled cry of pain. The force got up and practically threw Tomoyo as it pulled her up by the arms. When she was in standing form it tossed her into a tight embrace. "OH MY GOD TOMOYO IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!"  
  
"Is that you Nakuru?" Tomoyo coughed.  
  
"Duh!" she held her at arms length to examine her, "You've grown even more pretty than I remember!"  
  
Tomoyo blushed at the compliment.  
  
Nakuru's braided hair bounced around as she chatted on to Tomoyo about her little fiasco in the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I heard something," the girl with ebony locks said.  
  
"And I think that I was right in thinking I'd see you later," a male voice said from behind.  
  
Tomoyo and Nakuru turned around towards the gate. "Eriol," Tomoyo sighed, "We meet again."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I know I know. Gay ending. But I really wanted to finish this now. I would also like to note that I NEED BETA READERS. Three at least. So just posting a job offering! It's been in my profile for a while but after months I've finally realized that nobody reads those things lol. Oh well, expect the next installment here:  
  
April 2  
  
Oh and you know what else would be helpful? IF SOMEONE TOLD ME HOW TO BOLD AND ITALIC. So if you know, please tell me. And consider my beta reading spots. Till then!!! 


End file.
